


Letters are an outdated form of communication.

by taiketsuenmi



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, some implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiketsuenmi/pseuds/taiketsuenmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be easier to just call, asshole.</p><p>sakagin , implied nsfw but honestly nothing that bad. just a drabble about dudes bein bros (very gay tho).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters are an outdated form of communication.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackopancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/gifts).



> for an ask meme prompt, being 'pen and paper', naturally my ass drifted from the actual prompt. Gifting this to nyatsuma because they're my main inspiration for literally everything sakagin and sakamoto related. love them.

Gintoki stares at the letter on his desk, mixed in with a bunch of other mail he doesn’t have any real intention of paying attention to. His eyebrows are furrowed and there’s a frown on his face as his chin rests in the palm of his hand. And he lets out a grunt.

Shinpachi looks over, brown eyes looking mildly concerned while Kagura doesn’t even bother to pass a glance– Gin-san makes plenty of weird sounds, especially when Saka”Mossy” was around. None of that was said aloud though, or Shinpachi would have cut it all off.

“What’s the matter, Gin-san?” The kind boy asks, polite and sounding mildly concerned. Gintoki’s red eyes drift to the boy and he lifts up the letter, waving it about gently– only spurring more confusion from the boy– but that’s when Gintoki speaks. “That idiot realizes we have a phone, right?“ Shinpachi raises an eyebrow, Kagura snorts. Gintoki continues. “You’d think a big name intergalactic merchant who runs his own damn company would realize that it’d be easier to just call?“ Shinpachi just sighs. That’s what this is all about, is it?

Gintoki slaps the letter down and glares at it, nose wrinkled.

Kagura pipes up. “Maybe it’s because ya smacked Mouldy upside the head for all the fees you got.” Gintoki made a sound that was the unspoken equivalent to ‘Oh, yeah’. His gaze dropped down to the letter again and he sighed.

“If he expects me to write his sorry ass back, he’s off his rocker.”

He sat the letter down, and it went unopened for at least another few hours.

And as it turns out it wasn’t a letter at all, but some dirty pictures the merchant. And Gintoki's was sure glad his kids had run off to do their own things when he opened them, because damn. Then, merchant called about two days later voice smug, asking if he got his ‘letter’. Gintoki glared at the receiver, grumbled ‘Fuck off’– and hung up. But before he did he could hear that man’s boisterous laughter, because that response from his silver haired lover was a most definite ‘yes’.

In that instant, he was tempted to shred them. Hell, Tatsuma even signed them, rich prick.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey guess who's sakagin trash? it's me.


End file.
